In an unlocking method for conventional touchscreen devices, an unlocking picture is displayed at a preset position on a touchscreen under a screen locking state, and a user carries out the unlocking by moving the unlocking picture from the preset position into a predetermined unlocking region. The conventional unlocking method needs the user to make an accurate positioning and to unlock the screen according to a specific path. This increases the difficulty in perform unlocking in a special usage scenario.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a slide unlocking method for a touchscreen device under a screen locking state for solving the above problems.